Mickey Starr
Mickey Starr is a 15-year-old daughter of Aphrodite at Camp Half-Blood. Her role player is LivvyLove17. Biography Mickey Caroline Starr was born into the world June 21, 1997, the Summer Solstice to a beautiful woman named Danielle King and Liam Starr a world famous chocolate maker. Mickey grew up spoiled and rich in Upton NYC. She was sweet as could be and was every preschool boy's dream. She loved everything candy and everyday after school she would go down to her dads store and devour candy. Despite being so sweet, she got everything she asked for. She got clothes, candy, even food by a snap of her finger. Her dad was hardly ever with her so she made friends with her dad's butler Quinton. Quinton took a liking to Mickey and started to care for her like a niece. When Mickey started kindergarten she also started cheerleading. She became the captain of her team when she was in fifth grade just by asking the coach. In sixth grade however, her school was attacked by an unfriendly harpy and she was forced to flee to Camp Half-Blood. It only took her an hour to get there because Quinton turned out to be a saytr and drove her. Mickey was in the Hermes cabin until her mom, Aphrodite claimed her. Early Life Mickey was always a bubbly, happy little girl that everybody loved. She had ADHD and dyslexia but kept it a secret until she got to camp because she thought if people found out she had dyslexia she wouldn't be popular anymore. When Mickey was 5 Quinton signed her up for cheerleading because he thought it would be good for her. Mickey didn't like it at first but it grew on her. When she was about to start middle school she dyed her hair red because she wanted a change in her life. At the end of sixth grade a harpy attacked her school and she escaped. Quinton revealed himself to be a saytr and took her to Camp in under an hour. When Mickey came to camp she meet her first true love, Chance Edy. Appearance Mickey has long curly dyed red hair and her eyes are always alternating between dark brown and hazel. She has a beautiful smile that would light up any room. She can alternate her hair from dyed red to dark brown. Alliances * Jenna Willson * Quinn Foster (BFF) * Chance Edy (boyfriend) * Mouse Wills (BFF) * Haley Georgelis (BFF) * Brooke Potter (BFF) * Demi Sanders (BFF) * Kyle Packer (BFF) Enemies None yet! Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Mickey can charm speak, but not as strong as Claire or Jess. *Mickey can change her appearance. *Mickey's main weapon is a bow and arrow. *Mickey can make people fall in love. *Mickey can sing very well. *Mickey can play the guitar. *Mickey is extremely pretty. *Mickey can ruin people's relatonships. *Mickey carries a variety of love potions. *Mickey is extremely flexible. *Mickey exceeds in hand to hand combat. (Especially Slapping) Gallery Mickey19.jpg Mickey20.jpg|Mickey Goofing Around Mickey21.jpg|Mickey At The Beach Mickey22.jpg Mickey23.jpg Mickey24.jpg Mickey25.jpg Mickey26.jpg Mickey27.jpg Mickey28.jpg Mickey29.jpg|Mickey In Her Pj's Mickey30.jpg Mickey31.jpg Mickey32.jpg Mickey33.jpg Mickey34.jpg|Mickey With Her Stuffed Giraffe Mickey35.jpg Mickey36.jpg Mickey37.jpg Mickey38.jpg Mickey39.jpg|Mickey With Her Dog, Zeus Mickey40.jpg|Mickey With A Whale Mickey41.jpg Mickey42.jpg Mickey43.jpg Mickey44.jpg Mickey45.jpg Mickey46.jpg Mickey47.jpg|Mickey On Her Guitar Mickey48.jpg Mickey49.jpg Mickey51.jpg Mickey52.jpg Mickey53.jpg Mickey54.jpg Mickey55.jpg Mickey56.jpg Mickey57.jpg Mickey58.jpg Mickey59.jpg Mickey60.jpg|Mickey Playing Her Guitar Again Mickey61.jpg Mickey62.jpg Mickey63.jpg Mickey64.jpg Mickey65.jpg Mickey66.jpg Mickey67.jpg Mickey68.jpg imickey69.jpg Mickey70.jpg Mickey71.jpg Mickey72.jpg Mickey'sNarwhal.jpg|Mickey's Stuffed Narwhal Mickey73.jpg Mickey74.jpg Mickey75.jpg Mickey76.jpg Mickey77.jpg Url-80.jpeg|Mickey and Her Boyfriend, Chance 7url-127.png Url-397.jpeg Url-116.png Url-398.jpeg MickeyNormal.jpg BrookenMic.jpg HalenMic.jpg HalenMic1.jpg BrookenMic1.jpg HalenMic2.jpg HalenMic3.jpg HalenMic4.jpg BrookenMic2.jpg BrookenMic3.jpg BrookenMic4.jpg BrookenMic5.jpg BrookenMic6.jpg BrookenMic7.jpg BrookenMic8.jpg M1.jpg M2.jpg M3.jpg M4.jpg M5.jpg M6.jpg M7.jpg M8.jpg M9.jpg M10.jpg M11.jpg M12.jpg M13.jpg M14.jpg M15.jpg M16.jpg M17.jpg M18.jpg M19.jpg M20.jpg M21.jpg M22.jpg M.jpg M23.jpg M24.jpg M25.jpg M26.jpg M27.jpg M28.jpg M29.jpg M30.jpg M31.jpg M32.jpg Toocute1.jpg Toocute2.jpg Toocute3.jpg Toocute4.jpg Toocute5.jpg Toocute6.jpg Toocute7.jpg Toocute8.jpg Toocute9.jpg Toocute10.jpg Toocute11.jpg Toocute12.jpg Toocute13.jpg Toocute14.jpg Topcute15.jpg Toocute15.jpg Tolcute16.jpg Toocute17.jpg Toocute18.jpg Toocute19.jpg Toocute20.jpg Toocute21.jpg Toocute23.jpg Toocute24.jpg Toocute25.jpg Toocute26.jpg Toocute27.jpg Toocute28.jpg Toocute29.jpg Toocute30.jpg Toocute31.jpg Toocute32.jpg Toocute33.jpg Toocute34.jpg Toocute35.jpg Toocute36.jpg Toocute37.jpg Toocute38.jpg Toocute39.jpg Toocute40.jpg Toocute41.jpg Toocute42.jpg Toocute43.jpg Mickey18.jpg Mickey17.jpg Mickey16.jpg Mickey15.jpg Mickey14.jpg|Mickey Singing Mickey13.jpg Mickey12.jpg Mickey11.jpg Mickey10.jpg Mickey9.jpg Mickey8.jpg|Mickey's Confused Face Mickey7.jpg Mickey6.jpg|Mickey Applying Makeup Mickey'sBow.jpg|Mickey's Bow Mickey'sLoveArrows.jpg|Mickey's Special Arrows That Make People Fall In Love Mickey'sArrows.jpg|Mickey's Regular Arrows Mickey5.jpg Mickey4.jpg Mickey3.jpg Mickey2.jpg Mickey1.jpg Ariana24.jpg Ariana23.jpg Ariana22.jpg Ariana21.jpg Ariana20.jpg Ariana19.jpg Ariana18.jpg Ariana17.jpg Ariana16.jpg Ariana15.jpg Ariana14.jpg Ariana13.jpg Ariana12.jpg Ariana11.jpg Ariana10.jpg Ariana9.jpg Ariana8.jpg Ariana7.jpg Ariana6.jpg Ariana5.jpg Ariana2.jpg Ariana1.jpg Ariana4.jpg Ariana3.jpg Catglitterhair.gif|Click on to view Cat_slap.gif|Click on to view Category:Child of Aphrodite Category:Charmspeaker Category:Camper Category:LivvyLove17 Category:Silliness Fatal Flaw Category:American